counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Main menu
The main menu is the opening screen of games throughout the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Using buttons on the main menu allow the player to access many different in-game options, including the option to find and play a round of game. __TOC__ Counter-Strike .]] The main menu of ''Counter-Strike is minimalist and contain a list of basic gameplay options for the player. The options are: *New Game *Find Servers *Options *Quit Counter-Strike: Condition Zero .]] The main menu of ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero is largely identical to the main menu of Counter-Strike. Counter-Strike: Source .]] The main menu of ''Counter-Strike: Source is once again minimalist like older games, instead it has new options: Achievements, Report Bug, Replays, and Video Stress Test. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Scaleforum UI The options are: *PLAY ** Find a game ** Play with friends ** Play with friends (Wingman) ** Browse Community servers ** Offline with Bots * INVENTORY * WATCH *AWARDS ** Stats ** Achievements *OPTIONS ** Controller ** Keyboard / Mouse ** Game settings ** Video settings ** Audio settings ** Credits * ("!") NOTIFICATIONS *QUIT icon In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the menu has been significantly updated with more features. The player can access their Inventory and use the In-game Store from this screen. The menu background changes depending on seasonal events such as Operations. It also has a snow falling animation during Christmas in the past. Gallery Counter-Strike mainmenu_cs.png|Main menu of the Steam version of Counter-Strike Cs_1.0_menu.jpg|Main menu of the WON (World Opponent Network) version of Counter-Strike Beta cs_beta10_menu.png|Main menu, Beta 1.0-2.1 cs_beta30_menu.png|Main menu, Beta 3.0-3.1 cs_beta40_menu.png|Main menu, Beta 4.0-4.1 cs_beta50_menu.png|Main menu, Beta 5.0-5.2 cs_beta60_menu.png|Main menu, Beta 6.0-6.5 cs_beta66_menu.png|Main menu, Beta 6.6-7.1 Counter-Strike: Condition Zero mainmenu_cscz.png|Main menu of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Mainmenu_csczds.png|Main menu of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Counter-Strike: Source mainmenu_css.png|Main menu of Counter-Strike: Source 5407a7bb72328.jpg|Main menu of Counter-Strike: Source Beta Counter-Strike: Global Offensive MainMenu_CTlogo.png|Default main menu background Mainmenu_OpVanguard.png|Background used during Operation Vanguard Mainmenu OpWildfire.png|Background used during Operation Wildfire Mainmenu op hydra.png|Background used during Operation Hydra Csgo mainmenu fog.png|Fog texture used in Main menu Panorama Csgo panorama mainemnu.jpg|Dashbaord Csgo panorama mm mapgroupsui.jpg|Play with selected maps Csgo panorama inspect weapon.jpg|Inspecting weapon Csgo panorama inspect onfaction.jpg|Inspecting weapon on faction service medal.png|Earning a service medal Csgo panui background.png|Unused background Alpha/Beta CSGO beta Main menu.png|Main menu of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta CS GO Beta main menu 2.png|Ditto. Csgoa mainmenu.png|Main menu of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Alpha Csgoa mainmenu playmenu.jpg|Ditto. Unused Csgoa loading screen generic background.png|''Counter-Strike: Source'' styled menu background found in game files Csgoa loading screen generic background wide.png|''Counter-Strike: Source'' styled menu background found in game files (Wide) Csgoa Menu background 1.png|Italy Menu background found in game files. Csgoa Menu background 2.png|Assault Menu background found in game files. Csgoa Menu background 3.png|Compound Menu background found in game files. Csgoa Menu background 4.png|Chateau Menu background found in game files. Trivia *In Deleted Scenes, the player can access the servers tab by pressing the Steam button on the bottom right of the main menu. However, since it is a singleplayer game, the function must have been unthought of prior to its release. Category:GUI